Grace (Fear)
Grace is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is a former power plant worker and was one of several individuals trying to keep the power running across the country. However, Grace was unable to realize that the power was unneeded and overflowing, resulting in a reactor melted down and causing the deaths of her co-workers. Now the sole survivor, Grace attempts to right her wrongs by eliminating the radioactive walkers in order to protect other survivors and atone for what she did. After escaping the second power plant meltdown she joined Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Texas Grace was born in the mid 1970's and grew up in Texas, although little is known regarding that of her early life. At the age of 8, Grace loved horses and her parents once took her to a Dude Ranch to ride one. As she approached a white stallion to stroke it, the horse jerkily reacted which frightened Grace and caused her to run back to her mother whom comforted her. This event led Grace to develop a precautious outlook on life and thus she tended to overthink many aspects of her life including car leasing, Gym memberships and relationships. As an adult, she became employed at Lonestar Power & Light power plant where she worked as an operations manager and lived in a house located a few miles from the plant alongside several of her co-workers. Post-Apocalypse Texas After the outbreak began, Grace called in all of the power plant's shifts to help keep it running and then called in their families once things got worse. Her group of over 60 people had enough food, water, and fuel to last them for months with the power plant being safe from the undead as it was built to keep terrorists out. However, after the cities fell, they no longer needed the power they were making and Grace's group lacked the infrastructure to keep the plant going the right away. A reactor eventually melted down, killing all of the survivors inside except for Grace and rendering the surrounding area radioactive. Grace returned to the plant following the meltdown and searched for survivors for days without luck. Despite taking precautions, Grace was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation and developed terminal radiation sickness. Blaming herself for the deaths the meltdown caused, Grace spent the next year hunting down and killing all of the radioactive walkers that her group had become, setting up various traps to make it easier. Grace erected roadblocks and fences warning of high radiation to keep people out of the areas where the radiation levels were dangerous from the meltdown. Season 5 "The Hurt That Will Happen" In the woods, Grace finds Morgan fighting with a radioactive walker in one of her traps and shoots it, before holding him at gunpoint. She demands he take his clothes off, but Alicia jumps her, takes off her mask, and asks where Al is. Grace explains a power plant melted down last year and that Morgan needs to be decontaminated after killing a walker that was affected by it. Grace then stands by her truck as Morgan takes a shower. She suggests he take his wedding ring off to scrub under it, which makes him uneasy. She tells Alicia she hasn’t seen Al but agrees to help after dealing with the walker's body and checking out the dead walkers at the crash site for more radioactive ones. Alicia accepts but insists on keeping her gun and passes on Grace's warning to John and June A while later, at the crash site, Grace confirms with a Geiger counter that the deceased walkers are all clean and becomes concerned upon seeing that the plane crash knocked down her fence as she has no bird traps in that area and the fence was the only thing keeping the radioactive walkers from crossing the eastern border. She insists on searching the area and fixing her fence while Alicia thinks they are only wasting time while Al is still alive and could need their help. The approach of a small herd interrupts their argument and Grace spots a dosimeter on one walker. Grace suits up with Morgan's help as Alicia take out the walkers one by one, though the dosimeter is lost when the walkers fall in mud. As Alicia struggles with a walker, Grace uses her Geiger counter to identify the radioactive walker, shooting him after finding the right one. That night, Grace criticizes Alicia's actions. She explains how she was once the plant's operations manager and turned it into a safe haven for the workers and their families when the outbreak happened. Grace expresses remorse and guilt over the deaths of her friends in the meltdown, blaming herself for their loss. She tells Morgan that there are 63 radioactive walkers left and she has to take care of them now as she couldn't before. After learning from John and June that they have found more of the radioactive walkers, the group heads to Camp Cackleberry where Grace puts down the reanimated residents who had become exposed by the radioactive walkers. Later, Grace prepares to leave in her truck to dispose of the remains when Morgan tells her they'll help her find the rest of her friends but she declines, revealing that she has been exposed to the radiation and has limited time to live and does not want to risk anyone else's lives. Morgan reminds her they'll always be on the other side of the walkie if she needs them and Grace requests they contact her if they find any more of her people. "The Little Prince" Grace is in her truck when she receives a call from Morgan over the radio to inform her of their plan to fix the plane and invites her to leave with them. Grace contemplates answering, but instead chooses to shut off the radio and walk into the radiation zone in her suit. Later, Grace calls Morgan over the radio to ask him to disconnect the truck stop's generator and prepare it for transport. She explains that the plant's second reactor is in danger of melting down and she needs the generator to help buy them time to escape though she doesn't believe that she can stop the meltdown permanently. On the road, Morgan helps Grace transport the generator to one of the roadblocks and they clear it together. Morgan continues to try to convince Grace that there is more to life for her than her mission, but Grace refuses to believe it and is determined to do everything she can to buy his group the time they need to escape. Morgan then finds his plastic-wrapped staff in the back of her truck and tells her how the man who gave it to him made him realize there’s more beyond death. Grace then reveals she tricked him into getting out of the truck as she is unwilling to risk his life to delay the meltdown and drives off alone into the radiation zone, leaving Morgan behind at the roadblock. "Still Standing" Grace arrives at Lonestar Power & Light and begins to work on hooking up the generator when Morgan calls. Grace is shocked to learn that Morgan is in the radioactive zone and suggests that he search the nearby houses of some of the workers for a vehicle to rescue his friends. Not long afterwards, the generator overloads and Grace warns Morgan that they only have twelve to twenty-four hours until the second meltdown. She claims she can fix it and will meet them by the plane, but Morgan can tell that Grace is lying. After rescuing Strand and Charlie, Morgan, having found another radiation suit in a worker's car, arrives to help Grace. The two are able to repair the generator and delay the meltdown. That night, Grace expresses concern about the level of radiation that Morgan may have been exposed to, particularly as he doesn't have a dosimeter to show them. Morgan explains to Grace that he knew the only way he could get her to save her life was by forcing her to save his by leaving. Morgan discusses Eastman with Grace and what he taught Morgan about living. He suggests that even though Grace doesn't know how much time she has left, that doesn't mean her life has to come to an end. Grace agrees to join Morgan's group in leaving in the plane. Grace drives Morgan back towards the truck stop when he makes contact with Alicia who doesn't tell them about her encounter with a radioactive walker. As Alicia runs from a herd, alarms sound at the power plant. Grace confirms to Morgan that the alarms signal the beginning of the second meltdown. "Is Anybody Out There?" On the road, Grace tells Alicia she should be fine after she takes a hot shower off of her truck and furiously tries to rinse off the contaminated blood. As the nuclear plant sirens continue to ring, they drive away from the approaching herd. A while later, Grace hears as Morgan promises to teach Alicia aikido. She then stops the truck as the walkers pass by and head towards the siren. Suddenly, the siren stops, and the nuclear plant explodes. The walkers then turn to their truck as Grace tries to drive away. She hits a car on the barricade and gets stuck, forcing them to run away. Grace, Morgan, and Alicia run to the plane's airfield with the walkers close behind. Morgan radios Luciana to tell everyone to get ready to fly but she says John and Dwight aren't there yet, so Morgan asks them to help him fight the walkers. Having retrieved his staff from Grace's truck, Morgan questions her if it is safe for him to use which she confirms given the greater threat of the radioactive cloud. Grace and the group then start walking backwards to the plane as the walkers close in. June tells Morgan she made John a promise and they have to get on the plane. Grace and the group makes a run for the plane as John and Dwight drive their way past the walkers in Sherry's van. Everyone makes it on the plane safely as a wall of smoke from the reactor fills the runway. Strand and Al steer through it and make it into the open air. In the air, Grace breaks Morgan's staff in half and throws the contaminated half out of the plane, making the remaining half safe for him to use. Morgan thanks her but doesn't look pleased. She then watches happily as John proposes to June and she accepts. That night, the plane roars toward the dark runway as Wendell fixes the lights at the last second, allowing the plane to finally land. Grace is introduced to Sarah by Morgan and then meets the rest of the group. Suddenly, a woman contacts Morgan on the radio, asking if that was his plane flying overhead. She's seen his boxes and wants his help. The communication cuts out as Logan interrupts the signal and says they need to chat. He pulls up in an old truck as everyone focuses their guns on him. Logan tells Grace and the group the gasoline is going bad and that Clayton wrote down an oil rig location. He says if they hand over his journal he'll help them find it. They're skeptical, but he makes the case they won't be able to help anyone without it and suggests they should find it first before his former crew. "Channel 4" Sometime later, Grace and the group formed a convoy to travel throughout Texas to help others and invite them to join their community, while establishing additional outposts to recruit the survivors reaching out to them over the radio. In an interview by Althea, Grace explains she tries to take advantage of every day and ignore her regrets. She is also revealed to be part of the base camp security and of escorting people to outposts when necessary, alongside June. When she is recorded touching her neck, Al asks her about it. Grace says she just wants to be prepared for when she gets sick due to her exposure to a lethal dose of radiation. At night, Grace and the rest of the group reunite in their camp to dine together. Al then asks the group what each want, with Grace confessing she has a lot more things she wants to do. The tape concludes with everyone pleading with future survivors to help others. "210 Words Per Minute" Grace, Morgan, and Dwight go on a mission to find a man named Charles, who has been bitten, inside a mall and to put him down. At the entrance, Dwight cuts down a walker with his ax and leads Grace and Morgan inside. In an office, Grace and Morgan find an iPod with a note from Charles promising his favorite songs. They also find a chair where he tied himself up until he turned and a herd of walkers on the ground level. Suddenly, Grace passes out and Morgan tells Dwight to find a first aid kit. Grace is laid by Morgan upon a mattress and is eventually waken up. Dwight enters with the update from Daniel. Morgan instructs Dwight to return to the caravan to bring trucks so they can load up while Grace decides she'll stay behind and help. After resting, Grace listens to "A Tale of Two Cities" on the iPod as she looks at the herd in the ground level, preparing to find Charles. Morgan stops her and Grace admits she wanted to get to the urgent care downstairs to know if she really had radiation poisoning. She asks Morgan to help her get to the generator and she'll do the rest and he agrees. Morgan uses a toy car to draw away the walkers while he and Grace try to get to the generator. As they make their way down, Grace walks toward a walker she believes to be Chuck but gets the whole herd to chase her, forcing them to lock themselves in a store. Morgan assures her Dwight will rescue them tomorrow. After a while, Grace and Morgan bond over her past and she reiterates how scared she is about the radiation. When Grace prompts him to talk about his son, he refuses. Suddenly, the walkers begin cracking the glass on the door and they're forced to move. While traversing the dark corridors of the mall, Morgan explains to Grace that Duane was six when he got him a remote control car. "He made me smile. He did. See, I've always been a kind of serious guy except with them. That's how I knew it was right," Morgan explains while also admitting he found himself smiling on his first date with his wife. He then asks Grace if she has someone, but she admits she never wanted a relationship out of fear. They get the generator working and the power comes on in the mall. They lift the gate on the clinic, which causes the alarm to sound and a new horde of walkers to chase them. Morgan gets attacked by a walker on an escalator and Grace saves him. The herd starts making its way up the stairs and they are also surrounded from the sides. Grace finds a way to send the escalator back down. They break into the security room and finally turn off the alarm. Grace grabs the keys as Morgan notices Charles on one of the monitors, still alive. Grace and Morgan find Chuck on the roof and he tells them he still wants to be buried under the stars, despite it being a cloudy night. Grace takes out a kids toy which projects stars on an overhang, which he appreciates crying in joy. The next day, Grace and Morgan bury Chuck outside the mall and put a stuffed turtle on top of him. They make it to the Urgent Care, where Grace decides she no longer wants to go inside because she doesn't want to find out when she is going to die. They hang out at the mall and ride the carousel. Later, the rest of the group arrives. Daniel asks Morgan if there is any Cinnabon roll but gets disappointed. Dwight updates them on his run-in and suggests they should be more careful. Tess then mentions they could settle in at a ranch they passed on the road. They agree and the group begins loading the mall supplies into their trucks. Grace switches her audiobook to normal speed, signaling she's finally enjoying her life. However, she is left heartbroken when Morgan tells her he's not going with her because he has to help Al. They separately shed tears as he drives off. "Today and Tomorrow" Grace will appear in this episode. "Channel 5" Grace will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Grace has killed: *Michael Sherman (Zombified) *Robert Deeley (Zombified) *Charles (Before Reanimation, alongside Morgan) *Many unnamed power plant survivors (Zombified) *Many unnamed Camp Cackleberry survivors (Zombified, Off-Screen) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"The Hurt That Will Happen" *"The Little Prince" *"Still Standing" *"Is Anybody Out There?" *"Channel 4" *"210 Words Per Minute" *"Today and Tomorrow" *"Channel 5" Trivia *The first letters of Grace's last name are "Mu", as can be seen on her dosimeter. *At Grace's house, Morgan finds at least three birthday cards on her bookshelf, suggesting that Grace's birthday was around the time the outbreak began. There is also picture of her with an older man and a younger man, possibly relatives. On her corkboard a picture of her with the older man can also be seen. de:Grace (Fear) Category:Alive Category:Texas Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters